


In The End

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate universe - canon divergent, Bar, Canon Compliant, Clueless Castiel, Clueless Sam, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Team Free will often go to bars.Castiel sometimes gets hit on.Dean always gets jealous.And Sam is kinda oblivious to the whole thing.





	

Dean didn't even know why he had suggested going to a bar. Sure, they had gotten out of prison and some tight British Dicks-of-Letters situations, but sitting alone at a bar was worse than just staying at the bunker enjoying beer without the busty bartender. Mary stayed home, probably for the best, she might not stay for long and, now that Dean thought about it, she probably shouldn't be with her sons when they're probably going to get drunk and go home with some woman.

Fat chance of that happening, Dean. 

Sam had gone to talk to a girl, she had been flirting and lets be honest, neither of the brothers had gotten any action lately. Dean could see them from the bar, Sam laughing at a bad joke while she played with her curly brown hair. Good for him. 

Which leaves Cas.

Sam wasn't the only one getting attention, Cas had managed to get this dude to hit on him then buy him multiple drinks. Who could blame him? Dean thought as he ignored the bartenders phone number being written on the napkin beside his beer. Cas was hot. He had ditched the trench coat when going to this bar, he was in his white button down, which was usually hidden by multiple layers of clothing. He had his head slightly tilted and his smile slightly lopsided, smiling as the man laughed, probably at some awkward thing that Castiel had done, a side affect of being an angel.

"Would you like a refill for that, sweetie?" The bartender said, bending in what was clearly supposed to be a seductive position. Dean waved her off, and she turned to the man a few stools down. Twice, women came up to him, intentions clear, and he turned them down. He didn't even know why, Cas was clearly happy with Mr. No-Name who was currently ordering them more drinks.

Maybe he could go home, Cas was clearly going to go home with that guy and, with any luck, Sam could go with that chick he was talking to and Dean could go home in baby.

Even he thought that sounded pathetic.

Before Dean could continue to drown himself in self pity, his brother came over to talk to him. What happened to the girl? Dean ignored the lady that came before his brother, he didn't want to go home with anyone.

Any of the people wanting to go home with him, anyway.

"Hey." Sam said, sitting down next to him.

Dean grunted, he didn't feel like talking.

"Having fun?" Sam asked, rather desperately.

He gave a non committal jerk of the head, then said. "What happened to the girl you were talking to?"

"Oh, she went to the bathroom." Sam said, slightly surprised.

"Mmm." Dean replied, still looking at Cas. The guy with him had placed a hand on Cas's wrist, Cas was staring at it strangely. Uncomfortablely? Before Dean could dwell on this, another woman came over. She had barely opened her mouth before Dean said. "Not interested."

Sam watched his brother in amazement. "Dude, that was like the fifth girl you've turned down without though in the past hour."

Dean muttered something that sounded like "so?" under his breath. His brother wasn't having it.

"So?" He exclaimed incredulously. "You would have usually left with a woman by now, or you could have at least let them down kindly! What is your problem, Dean?" Sam asked putting his drink onto the bar top.

Dean jerked his head in the angel's general direction then looked down at his drink, he didn't even know if he wanted Sam to know his internal struggle about Cas.

"What? Who-" Sam saw where Dean was gesturing, "huh? Cas?"

Dean grimaced, half nodded then continued drinking, not looking at his younger brother.

"What did Cas-" It seemed to take a few seconds to process Cas's scenario and Dean's reaction before it clicked. "Oh." A pause. "Oh."

"Yeah." Dean confirmed, draining the last of his bottle then ordering another one. 

There was another, more pregnant pause before Sam spoke again. "Harsh."

"You're telling me." Replied Dean, saltily.

Another awkward moment of silence, where you could nearly here the man's laughter from Cas's table. "So, Cas huh?" Sam grinned, teasing his brother.

"Shut up." 

"I'm just saying," Sam put his hands in the air, "I never knew nerdy angels in dirty trench coats were your type."

"And I'm just saying, you should shut up." Dean retaliated.

Sam smirked as he spotted the woman he was talking to earlier come out of the ladies room. He got up off his seat, then turned to Dean. "Well, I knew this 'profound bond' shit meant something." And he laughed and ducked as Dean tried to hit him, he went back to the girl.

He looked over at Cas, he wasn't smiling. Dean's heart gave a selfish flutter, maybe the guy Cas was with was a total weirdo. Bad weirdo, not adorable Cas weirdo. Cas's expression began to change and the man leaned towards him, talking into his ear. The angel's expression became anxious, no, fearful. He looked to Dean, their eyes met.

Yeah, Cas was scared alright.

The angel's eyes darted around the bar, finally landing on Dean. The man with Cas had stopped whispering and started to suck his neck. The angel cringed away from this unsuccessfully and stared at Dean with panicked eyes. When the guy had gotten into Cas's lap, Dean had had enough and marched over. He came up to the pair of them, shoved the man off, then helped the angel up. Cas was breathing shallowly when Dean dragged him through the bar and into the Impala, where he curled up in the seat beside Dean.

Dean pulled out his phone, listening to Cas's shaky breath and shivering body. Without realizing what he was doing, he put his hand over Castiel's to steady him. They held hands for a moment as Dean typed a text to Sam.

Me and Cas are in baby, you coming or are you getting a cab

A couple of minutes of silent handholding and shaky breathing later, Sam replied.

Do I want to be with you and Cas in the Impala?

?

Won't you two start making out like horny teenagers or something? 

Shut up we're not together

And pigs fly.

We're not

Dean paused for a moment to check Cas's breathing, but he was in the weird angel sleep-meditation thing. He typed a new text, he was annoyed at his little brother.

If we were together do you think I'd be texting you right now or getting laid?

I did not need those mental images jerk.

Bitch

I'm coming with you, you better not be holding hands or doing something gross by the time I get out there.

Dean looked at their entwined hands, there was nothing he could do about it, Cas had had so much to drink thanks to that douche. He was still in that meditation thingy, snuggling into his lower arm. He didn't want to wake him up just to let go of his hand. He didn't want to let go of his hand.

Ten minutes later, Sam walked out of the small bar and to the car. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Cas, practically asleep in the front passenger seat. His eyebrows shot further up when he got into the back and noticed their conjoined hands.

"Dean-" Sam began, not really knowing where to begin.

"Shut up." Dean interrupted harshly.

"Cas is-"

"Drunk." Dean finished. "The douche got him too much to drink and Cas is passed out and I don't want to wake him."

"I thought angels didn't-" began Sam inquiringly.

"What about 'shut up' dong you understand?" He snapped, finally shutting him up.

The rest of the ride got the bunker was in silence, only the soft breathing of the angel could be heard now. When they had gotten to the bunker, Dean had gotten out and around to Cas's door in complete silence. Ignoring Sam's puzzled looks he picked the angel up bridal style and carried him into the bunker. It was late, Mary had obviously already gone to sleep, Dean had carried Cas up into his bedroom where he deposited him onto his bed. Sam watched as Dean left to sleep on a couch.

Sam wandered into his room, tonight was a but shocking to say the least, more shocking than it was supposed to be anyway. Dean's confession at the bar threw him off, he even thought he was joking at first. How had he missed it all these years? Sam lay down on his bed, rubbing his head.

Those two would figure things out eventually.

___________

The next time they went to a bar was different, the case was easier than they had thought so they decided to go out to a bar to celebrate. 

Here is where Sammy screwed up.

Completely forgetting Dean telling him about his 'problem' in the bar a couple of months ago, he was chatting up some people for both Dean and Cas. To be fair, he had had a bit to drink, both when Dean told him about his feelings towards the angel and now when he was trying to 'help' them. It wasn't until he saw the concern in Cas's face and the hurt in Dean's, when he realised he had screwed up. Royally screwed up.

Dean conversed in grunts for the next three days after that.

___________

Cas was out looking for leads on Lucifer the next time they went to a bar, it was just Sam and Dean drinking at a bar. He didn't know when the conversation turned to Cas, he didn't know why he brought up Dean and Cas's relationship. He still doesn't know whether that was a mistake or not.

"So," Sam said after Dean had ordered his second beer, "what are you going to do?" He looked at his brother expectantly.

"About what?" Dean asked, not looking at him.

"About Cas obviously." Sam said, exasperated. "How long can you-" he paused and looked at him in puzzlement.

"How long can I what Sam?" He snapped.

"How long have you hidden it?" Sam asked.

"Hidden what?" Dean pretended he didn't understand what Sam was talking about. The younger Winchester shot him a bitch face and Dean resigned. "Why do you think I haven't been with anyone since Lisa?"

Sam was shocked. "Lisa? But that was ages ago!" He accused.

"Before Lisa." Dean muttered.

"You were with Lisa and still had the hots for Cas at the same time?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dean grimaced and half nodded, draining his beer.

"Crap," Sam consoled, "you got it bad."

___________

Dean had gone out on his own, Cas hadn't been in the bunker for a while and Sam didn't feel like listening to Dean sulk for an hour. So Dean went alone. Sam had just finished a solid session of research on Lucifer before he decided to go to bed. Groaning as he got up from his chair and stretched, he walked to his room to sleep. 

He woke up a few hours later needing to use the bathroom. Quietly, he got out of bed and slipped out his door and into the hall. He crept down the room, stopping in front of Dean's. He hears noises coming from his room, it was a few seconds before he realised what they were from, creaking bed springs and moaning, are you kidding me Dean? Shaking his head at his brother's foolishness of letting a stranger into the bunker, he walked more briskly towards the bathroom.

Dean was going to have it in the morning.

Sam woke up early, before Dean, the next morning. Walking down to the kitchen he started making breakfast, he was relatively happy until he caught sight of Dean in the doorway, a shit eating grin on his face. He remembered what he heard last night and turned to Dean in disgust.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked, smile faltering at the sight of his younger brother's face

"You know what's wrong, Dean." Sam accused, abandoning his food.

"Hate to break it too you, but I'm not a mind reader." Dean said, walking towards the coffee pot.

"I heard you last night." Sam said, blocking Dean's path. "What the hell Dean?"

The older brother's face fell. "I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought!" Sam yelled and Dean cowered vulnerably. "What were you thinking, letting a random stranger into the bunker?"

Dean's face went from betrayal to confusion, then as if he understood something he broke into a grin. "Do you actually think I let a random person into the bunker last night?"

"I heard you Dean." Sam justified indignantly. He shot him a bitch face when Dean started to laugh. "Is Cas back? Let's see what he thinks." 

This only made Dean laugh more and Sam more angry. "Sam, I didn't sleep with a random person last night."

"I heard you having sex last night!" Sam repeated. "Don't bother lying to me."

Dean chucked again. "Oh, I got laid last night, but it wasn't by a stranger."

"Who the hell would-" Sam stopped and stared as if he got slapped in the face. "Cas?" He asked incredulously.

"We got there in the end." Dean said, pushing past him to get to the coffee. Sam stared, dumbfounded at his brother as he made up two coffees and left towards his bedroom. Sam mentally shook himself, then slowly turned around and continued making breakfast.

An hour later when he went down into the library he saw Cas at a table, flipping through a book. Dean was behind him, hugging him from behind and pressing small kisses to the side of his neck, whispering things into his ear. Sam smiled at the two of them.

They figured it out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane to LA and right after I got off I saw RICHARD SPEIGHT JR and ROB BENEDICT (Gabriel and God) And I flailed holy crap.


End file.
